


In which there is mostly Destiel

by ThisWasntTaken



Series: Sweet Justice [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dean and Cas are pretty happy, For Sam and Gabe, M/M, Shifting viewpoints, When is this gonna be happy?, i'M SAD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisWasntTaken/pseuds/ThisWasntTaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is pushy, Dean and Cas make it official, and Cas tells his story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which there is mostly Destiel

**Author's Note:**

> What? Two fics in a day? Someone's not doing what they should be doing...

Saturday, Gabriel gets a friend to help out bussing tables and such while he’s out. They show Dean all the places to be and to avoid, Dean choosing to avoid some of the places to be (“They’re so douche-y.”), and they stop for lunch. The waitress comes up to them and asks, “Are you guys on a gay double date?”  
Sam answers immediately, “Yes. And after lunch we’re gonna go back to mine and have a gay foursome.”  
“Really?” the waitress asks.  
“This is my brother, Dean,” Sam says.  
“I believed you, Sam. I still sort of believe you.”  
“I’ve never shown any signs of being gay. Why did you believe me?”  
“First, yeah, you have. How many times have I caught you staring at guys? One time we were walking and this guy walked by us and you _turned around_ to check him out,” the waitress, her tag says Jess, says.  
Sam looks skeptical. “Are you sure?”  
“Yeah. I keep it filed away in my ‘Sam is secretly gay’ file.”  
“I vaguely remember that. I’m an ass guy, myself, so it would fit to turn around.”  
“Also! Luke said you were seeing some guy and that if he had known you were gay he would’ve hit on you harder. He said you always just brushed him off.”  
“That actually turned out to be the problem.”  
“Brushing Luke off?”  
“Not being gay.”  
“I can see how that would put a damper on a gay relationship,” Jess nods. “He told me you were all over it, though. You were definitely in love, according to him.”  
“One: Luke is pre-law and will spin the story in whatever way suits him,” Sam starts.  
“I’ve never had him lie to me, though.”  
“Two: I’ll call you later and we’ll talk, okay? What’s the special?”

“Wow, _Samantha_. You’re finally hitting your experimental stage? You always were a late bloomer,” Dean says.  
“Yeah, let’s talk about how your experimental stage went. Did Dad ever catch you?”  
Dean tenses. “Once.”  
“I’d be willing to bet that was the last time you did it, too. Dad has very few morals, but homosexuality violates almost all of them. I was just…staying out of the way. Isn’t that what you always told me to do?”

“You know what? Good thing you waited. If you’d found out you were gay, you would’ve told him. Or said something when he started ranting,” Dean says.  
“Probably so,” Sam laughs.

“I was pretty sure you already had it, but Luke called and we talked and he wanted me to give you his number,” Jess says, coming out with their drink order.  
“Tell Luke to shove it where the sun don’t shine,” Sam says.  
“I’m pretty sure he wants you to do that,” Jess says.  
“Okay, you win,” Sam laughs. “I’ll call him.”  
“Me first!”  
“I’ll call him after I call you,” Sam agrees, and as Jess goes to leave, he says, “And I’m pretty sure Luke’s a pitcher!” Jess has to hold onto the bar to keep standing.

“Wow,” Dean says. “You’re going all the way, Sammy. Not just gay, but a catcher at that!”  
“Why is it suddenly that I have to be gay or not? Why can’t I be bi? Or, you know, figure this out in private? It’s like the Gay News Network is picking up my story. All my friends are gay and this is the juiciest gossip they’ve had since Lady Gaga,” Sam says.  
“Whoa. Sorry,” Dean says. The rest of the lunch is spent with jokes and laughter and a subtle avoidance of Sam’s sexuality crisis. Cas and Dean think Sam and Gabe don’t know that they exchange numbers before they go their separate ways.

***

The next Sunday, Sam gets to the Dish at five fifty-five. Gabriel doesn’t show up until five after, but Sam finds himself glad that he showed up at all. It’s an overcast day so far, perfect for walking the Dish, since there are no trees for shade.  
“Hey,” Gabe says.  
“Hey,” Sam says. “It’s getting cold out.”  
“Yeah. Winter does this every year, sneaks up on me when I’m not looking. Before you know it, Dean’ll be eating chocolate pumpkin pie.”  
Sam laughs. “I’m sure he can’t wait. Shall we get started?”  
“If we have to,” Gabriel sighs.  
“It’s the only way we’ll get finished.”

It probably takes Sam forty-five minutes to finish the Dish, if he’s going slowly, but it’s been twenty-three minutes and he and Gabe are about three-quarters of a mile in.  
“I need to stop, Sam,” Gabriel says. “I might die.”  
“I’ll cry at your funeral,” Sam says. “We’re almost at the first mile. After that, we’ll rest, okay?”  
“I need to stop now. I’m on my last legs, Sam. I’m gonna die.”  
“Well, we’ve got maybe a sixth of a mile left, and then you can die. I’m sure your last legs will get you that far.”

As soon as Sam says they’ve made it a mile, Gabriel walks off the track and collapses. Sam lies down next to him, despite the fact that he’s not tired.  
“I can’t do it, Sam. Carry me back,” Gabriel says.  
“You can do it. We’ve still got three and a half hours until you have to open,” Sam says. Gabriel groans.

It’s not as though Sam hasn’t noticed in all the other times they’ve spoken, but Gabriel avoids talking about Sam’s love life, especially if it has to do with guys. Now that Sam’s got Gabriel without an excuse to leave, he decides to push the issue, but Gabriel tries to change the subject every time. When he announces that they’ve made it two miles and Gabriel again collapses, Sam decides to confront him.  
“So, you know what’s fun to talk about?” Sam asks.  
“Chocolate?” Gabriel offers. “Not finishing this walk?”  
“My love life.”  
“That’s a pretty personal thing, Sam.”  
“I’m trying really hard to get you to see it’s something I want to share with you,” Sam says, and he tries not to blush. He’s never this direct, but he’s never wanted anything this much.  
“I’m trying pretty hard to get you to not.”  
“Why? You wanted to sleep with me that time, did you not?”  
“I did,” Gabriel admits.  
“What changed?”  
“Your sexuality, for one!” Gabriel says. “I can’t be your experiment, Sam. I’m too old, too far past my own experimentation. I can’t see things like you’ll see them, can’t take them as lightly as you will.”  
“Is that what you think of me? That I’m taking this lightly? That I’m showing up to your bakery with my boyfriend after avoiding you for months? Why the hell would you want me, then?”  
“Sam—”  
“Gabriel, I’ve never wanted anything like I want to be with you. Will it be hard? Probably. But I want to try. Am I worth that to you?”  
“Sam, I’m going to tell you something, and I want you to listen very closely. What you’re looking for is not what I’m looking for. You are so sweet and serious and studious and you want a relationship. I want a fuck. You can’t give that because you don’t have the slightest idea what to do. If you want to try the gay thing, you seem to have plenty of friends offering,” Gabriel says. “Are you ready to go?” Sam gets up and dusts himself off, and the rest of the walk is in silence.

***

Castiel can’t say he isn’t upset with Gabriel for forcing him into that awkward double date, but he can say that getting Dean’s number makes it easier to forgive. He knows that the Sunday after their day about town, Sam and Gabriel have plans again, so he calls Dean on a Tuesday. (Gabriel had told him about the three day rule, and he waited _at least_ two and a half. That’s proper enough, isn’t it?)  
“Hello?” Dean asks.  
“Hello, Dean. It’s Castiel,” Castiel says.  
“Hold on a second,” Dean says, and he hears a shuffling and a door close. “What’s up?”  
“Would you be interested in meeting again? This time without our brothers.”  
“Yeah,” Dean says. “Yeah, I would. When’s good for you?”  
“Is this Sunday okay? Gabriel and Sam have plans and it may be easier to slip away without them noticing.”  
“Sunday’s great.”  
“I will see you then,” Castiel says, and Dean agrees and they hang up. Castiel goes to wash his face to keep from hyperventilating.

***

“Damn. If I had known they were meeting at the ass crack of dawn, I would have just told Sammy we were going out,” Dean says on Sunday.  
“I regret to say that I assumed they had plans after Gabriel closed and not before he opened,” Castiel agrees.  
“I don’t mind a breakfast date every now and then, so it’s okay.”

“So, Dean, tell me about yourself,” Castiel says.  
“Well, we moved around a lot when I was a kid, so I’ve lived pretty much all over the country.”  
“Fascinating. We lived in the same suburb my entire life. It wasn’t until Gabriel and I left to go to Los Angeles that I ever lived anywhere but Michigan.”  
“Why’d you guys decide to move?”  
“Gabriel and I were always the black sheep of the family. We had lots of siblings but we were the ones that never fit in. So when Gabriel said he wanted to go, I of course followed. And he followed me when I got the job at Stanford.”

“You guys are pretty straight-laced. What makes you the black sheep?” Dean asks.  
“I suppose out of so many children, it _would_ be that one or more was gay. Gabriel and I were the one or more,” Castiel says.  
“Ah,” Dean says. “My dad was pretty against the whole ‘gay’ thing, too. I’ve pretty much always known I was bisexual, but I hid it for a long time. Apparently Sam knew, and Dad eventually figured out. It just went on the long list of things we didn’t talk about.”  
“What else was on that list?”  
Dean hesitates, but if this goes south he’ll never have to see Castiel again, so he decides to go for it. “Mom; why it was we were always on the road; anything to do with feelings; hell, anything to do with anything that wasn’t the job, or the overarching goal of finding the guy that killed Mom.”

“May I ask what happened?”  
“Mom wasn’t feeling well, so Dad took me with him to Sam’s checkup, and when we got back the house was on fire. Some guy had broken in and killed her, then burned the house down to destroy any evidence,” Dean says. “Dad said they stopped looking when they couldn’t pin it on him, so he took it into his own hands.”

“I regret that I don’t have any story as personal as that in order to reciprocate,” Castiel says.  
Dean frowns, then grins. “Why don’t you tell me why you talk like you come from the eighteenth century?”  
“I spoke a very old language when I was a child, we all did. I was probably eight before I learned English, and, since we were all homeschooled, I didn’t have a lot of experience with it. Gabriel sneaked out a lot, had friends, but I was always the weird kid, so even when I did get out I was just picked on. So I never learned the turns of phrase that are so common in spoken English,” Castiel says. “I’m learning, though. Teaching helps a lot.”  
“I think it’s—” Dean pauses, doesn’t say _cute_ , doesn’t think it’s _cute_. “Interesting. It makes you different.”  
“You may be the first person who hasn’t said that as though it’s a bad thing.”

***

“Hello?” Castiel asks, putting his phone to his face.  
“Hey, Cas. How’re you?” Dean asks.  
“I’m good, Dean. How are you?”  
“I’m good. Listen, I was wondering if you had the house to yourself any time soon? You’ve never seen _Star Wars_ and that is just not okay.”  
“Gabriel is open latest on Fridays and Saturdays, so either of those days would be acceptable. Would you like to come over Friday? I don’t have any Friday classes this semester, but I do keep office hours until one.”  
“Sure. What time is good for you?”  
“Two thirty?”  
“I’ll see you then.”  
“I look forward to it,” Castiel says.

Dean hangs up the phone with a giddy feeling in his chest. To be honest, John kind of fucked up his perception of “manly,” and he’s slowly becoming aware of and dealing with that. For now, he allows himself to be excited and fights down the voice that says _Don’t be such a girl. Men don’t feel giddy. Man up, Deanna._

***

Dean only brings episodes IV-VI because he wants Castiel to actually _like_ the films, and he knows that the crappy prequels are there for a reason but Cas seems to need convincing and he doesn’t want that to be the impression Cas gets. Besides, it takes just over thirteen hours to watch all six episodes, and they’ve got less than nine. It’ll only take six and a half hours to watch all three original films and they’ll have time to eat (or something).

After the first movie, Castiel looks up at Dean from where they’re snuggled together ( _Men don’t snuggle, Deanna. Get it together._ ), his eyes wide. “That was very good.”  
“I’m glad you liked it,” Dean says.  
“I am thirty years old and I have not seen that, and it’s very good.”  
Dean laughs. “It’s okay. We’ve got enough time for the last three episodes, and then we’ll have another date and watch the first three.”  
Cas looks puzzled. “I don’t understand.”  
“The first three are prequels, and they’re important but crappy. _A New Hope_ came out first.”  
“I see.”

After the second movie, Dean and Cas decide to cook something for dinner (considering it’s now six thirty). They both have some knowledge of the kitchen, and they combine their abilities to make a decent meal.

“So, you know about my parents. All I know about yours is that they were religious,” Dean says. “Care to share?”  
“I’m not really sure about my mother,” Castiel admits. “She left sometime shortly after I was born, or maybe she died.” He frowns. “To be honest, I don’t know a lot about my father, either. He was always working, had a lot of mouths to feed. Michael, my oldest brother, took care of us a lot, but my second oldest brother, Luke, rebelled at the lack of attention from our father and took a lot of Michael’s time. He eventually left, or maybe Michael kicked him out. Then Michael found out Gabriel was gay. He was never targeted, Michael never said anything about _him_ , but he did talk about homosexuality and how it was wrong. I don’t know what Lucifer must have done if he got kicked out, because Michael’s tolerance stretched pretty far when his family was concerned. He just always hoped he could change our minds, make us fall in line.”  
“What about you? You know, being gay?” Dean asks.  
“Because of Michael’s speeches, I had never considered that I might be gay. It had never been painted as abhorrent, but it was clear that our family thought it was wrong. Gabriel had boyfriends, but where Michael would ask Anna about her relationships, he ignored Gabriel’s, and it was made obvious that he was doing something we didn’t approve of. It happened kind of suddenly, actually. We were well-off, so, despite the fact that there were so many of us, we each had our own room. Gabriel had borrowed a DVD and I wanted it back—he was ‘out with a friend,’ as Michael would always say, but it meant he was on a date. I went into his room and pushed eject on his DVD player and inside was not my DVD but pornography. I have no idea what possessed me to take it, but I did, and I watched it, and I realized why I had never been attracted to anyone before—I had always been looking at women. For years, Gabriel assumed that Michael had taken the disk, but I was eventually caught kissing another boy and there was another family discussion about how homosexuality was wrong, and no one was ever called by name. I think, if you ask, Gabriel will tell you that the environment was hostile—that we were singled out—and perhaps it was, perhaps we were, but there was always a sugarcoating of being family and sticking together.”  
“So why’d you leave?”  
“I suppose we always felt uncomfortable, and I was only sixteen when I asked Gabriel why he hadn’t left yet and he admitted that he was waiting to take me with him. They must have noticed that we were packing, because it took weeks, but no one ever said anything. Anna hugged us more often and Balthazar would talk about how fond he was of us, but no one told us not to go. So one night, we loaded up Gabriel’s Mustang and left. We drove from Michigan to California in three days and we got an apartment. Gabriel had gone to cooking school and started working at a great restaurant to pay the bills, and I went to a local high school. Then I went to the California Institute of Technology for astrophysics, where I got my doctorate. Gabriel thinks I got scholarships, but I called Dad and asked for help. He told me he’d get back to me, which he never did, but my tuition was always paid for. I suppose you know the rest.”

After the third movie, they talk some more and Dean shares a bit more about life with John. It gets to be ten thirty and if Dean doesn’t leave, Gabriel will find them (they’re not hiding it, per se, it’s just that it’s easier to keep quiet until they figure out if this is something they want to pursue).  
“I should get going,” Dean says.  
“I suppose so. Gabriel will be here soon,” Castiel agrees. “I will walk you to your car.”

“I had fun,” Dean says, leaning against the Impala.  
“I did, too,” Castiel says. “Perhaps this will sound silly, but it really is best to get permission the first time, so I’d like to ask if I can kiss you.” Dean maneuvers Castiel so that he’s leaning against the car and kisses him.  
“Anytime,” Dean says. Castiel, a bit dazed, only nods. “I should get going. Listen, um, is tomorrow okay for the other three movies? I can come over earlier so we don’t cut it so close to Gabriel coming back.”  
“Tomorrow is fine,” Castiel says. “How is noon?”  
“I’ll see you then,” Dean says, and plants another kiss on Castiel’s lips before he goes.

The next day goes much the same: Dean brings over episodes I-III, Castiel makes sandwiches to eat during the movie, after the second one they make a simple dinner, and they watch the third movie. They talk for a long while—Dean’s never been one for baring his soul, but Castiel brings it out of him, and he figures it’s okay since Castiel reciprocates—and Dean stands to go. Castiel touches his hand, and Dean leans down to kiss him. When they part, Castiel says, “You could stay, if you wanted.”  
“Gabriel will find out,” Dean says.  
“He will,” Castiel nods.  
“Oh,” Dean says. “I don’t know. He’ll tell Sam and I don’t want him to find out that way.”  
“Sam and Gabriel have found that a friendship between them cannot prosper.”  
“What?”  
“Their interests were conflicting, but it really isn’t my place to say anything more. Perhaps you could talk to Sam about it.”  
“Sam loves talking about feelings and stuff, so I’ll ask when I get home,” Dean says. “They were hanging out all the time, so it’s kind of weird that they just randomly decided to call it quits.”

“Should you go?” Castiel asks.  
“I thought I was gonna stick around and meet Gabriel?” Dean asks.  
“You were,” Castiel smiles.


End file.
